She Didn't Have Time
by Hikako
Summary: Another oneshot romance by yours truly. This one is Ukyo and Ryouga and the song is by Terri Clark.


She Didn't Have Time

By Hikako

AN: Third installment of my one-shot romances. This one had Ryouga and Ukyo and a song.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the song in this fanfic.

Ukyo stood in the backdoor of Ucchan's, holding her baby in her arms, watching as he loaded his suitcase and guitar case in the back of a cab. When he closed the hood he didn't say anything, just stood there looking at the truck of the cab. Ukyo didn't feel anything; she was completely numb as the child fussed in her arms. Finally he spoke up.

"Listen…" he started out, "You and…" he couldn't even say her name, "are better off without me." His face was blank and arms rested at his side and he didn't look up or meet Ukyo's eyes. "I am not what you need in your life, Ukyo."

Ukyo head started swimming; those were almost the exact same words her mother had said after Ukyo broke the news about her pregnancy and their living together. Ukyo hated it when her mother, or anybody else for that matter, was right about something she had been wrong about.

Whatever else he said, Ukyo wasn't listening to. He then climbed into the back of the cab, not even so much as waving good-bye or looking over his shoulder as the cab pulled away. Ukyo felt her eyes grow misty as she looked down at her little baby; he never even said good-bye to his own flesh and blood.

Ukyo went inside and set the little one down in the playpen that was off to the side of the dining room. She then slowly walked over to the counter and sat down, barely able to keep herself upright as the tears in her eyes threatened to fall.

Ukyo started to run through all her memories of their lives together, trying to find some reason why he left without warning. They had meet at a bar, one of the many Ukyo had frequented after Ranma made his choice of fiancées, and they hit it off right away. He was a musician trying to get a gig at the time, and Ukyo had found herself drawn to the uncommitted attitude and air he had, completely opposite of Ranma's determined focus.

The first months were a flurry of kisses, embraces, and feelings. Ukyo became the dutiful girlfriend of a starving musician; taking him in when he needed a place to stay, feeding him, and helping to pay his bills. She paid so many of his bills that him moving in just seemed the next logical step. That always bothered Ukyo deep down; their relationship could've been a bad made-for-TV-movie, always following the next logical step.

When Ukyo got pregnant they went to see his grandmother, the woman who raised him, and she quickly disinherited him and threw them both out. Her parents were a little more understanding, they at least didn't disown Ukyo, but then her mother gave Ukyo the fatal advice. "Get rid of him Ukyo." She had said as they both worked furiously to make dinner. "He is not what you need in your life." Ukyo didn't want to believe it, but in her heart, as she carried their child, she slowly began to realize the truth.

Ukyo's tear stopped just short of falling from her eyes, when the cry of her baby rang out. Ukyo immediately wiped her eyes and walked briskly to the playpen. The kid wasn't really crying, just fussing about something. In a heartbeat Ukyo knew why, the child absolutely couldn't function without the pink, cotton blanket that Akane had given Ukyo at her baby shower.

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him  
he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that_

she could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time  


The next few days, Ukyo began to think less and less about him, and more on her child and herself. Running a business and caring for a child were difficult, even down separately. Finally she broke down and asked Shampoo for help.

Since Shampoo and Mousse had taken over the Cat Café, and they seemed to be trying to double Japan's population all by themselves, Ukyo expected a few tips or pointers. But Shampoo would have none of it, every morning, before Ucchan's opened, Shampoo came over and picked up little Aya and took her over to the Café. At night Shampoo returned the child to her mother. It all worked out very well most days, but sometimes Ukyo was so exhausted at the end of the day she just crashed into her bed.

On Sundays, when both restaurants were closed, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane would leave the kids with Mousse and Ranma and go out for coffee or lunch somewhere. They spent a few hours talking, relaxing, and enjoying their breaks from responsibility. Ukyo spent most of the day just watching couples go by, walking hand in hand, down the street and day-dreaming.

Several years later, they were all enjoying a new eatery that served Western food when Akane spoke the fateful words: You should get out more, Ukyo.

This launched a whole barrage of available men that Akane and Shampoo knew at Ukyo, list after list of blind dates. Ukyo smiled and shook her head. When was she going to go on a blind date? Aya was now five years old and she had a ballet class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, piano lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and she play on a t-ball team on Saturdays. Ukyo just didn't have time.

_she got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new"_

she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time

Ukyo waved bye to Shampoo and Akane as they walked to their cars, hers was parked around the block. At first Ukyo didn't notice it, until she looked up from her search for her keys and saw the front left tire was flat.

Ukyo looked around desperately for her friends, but she didn't see anyone. As despair filled her, all the frustration she had felt for the last few days came crashing on her, and she soon felt as if she was going to cry. That was until a familiar voice came from behind her, "Hey, stranger."

Ukyo whirled around not believing it; there stood Ryouga with his backpack and yellow bandana. Ukyo smiled, it had been almost six years since she last saw Ryouga. He had said something about seeing some monks for training, and then he was gone from her life.

"Yeah," she said, "Do you have a spare tire in there?" she asked jokingly as she gestured at his backpack. He laughed, "No. But I have one in there." He replied, pointing at a black Jeep just behind her car.

"You have a car?" Ukyo said, not really believing the Lost Boy owned a motor vehicle. "Yeah." He said, "GPS tracking." He joked as if he had been reading her mind. After they fixed her flat, Ryouga invited her for coffee and Ukyo forgot she just finished several cups with Akane and Shampoo, and agreed.

They sat and talked in the same eatery that Ukyo had left just minutes ago. They talked and talked, not even paying attention to the time. Finally he asked the question he had been afraid to, "So… do you kids?"

Ukyo felt her world crash around her. Her day-dreams about romance flew out the window faster than lightning. Here it was, she would say yes and he would be gone in a few minutes. But Ukyo didn't feel the slightest bit resentful as she replied.

"She's five."

"I saw the car seat. Man, I love kids! Does she have your eyes?"

_not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time to just have coffee with the man  
who got her tired fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked do you have kids_

she could've lied  
but she didn't have time  
all she said was "she's five"  
he said "I saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?"  
and they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny its power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time

she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time


End file.
